Discarded Fragment
by BlackWindButterfly
Summary: Natalia has been separated from her big brother and after everything that led up to her current situation, she cannot help hating how he has seemed to have discarded her. Oneshot.


A snowflake pressed itself gently against the window, kissing the glass before fading away as if it were never there. Another white raindrop hit the window before being followed by others. The world was slow and frozen as her violet eyes stared out the glass pane. Salty drops filled in the corners of those eyes before she turned away, clenching them so that the tears would not fall. She gazed at herself in the mirror and recoiled in her own disgust. Natalia could see the thick exhaustion form as light bags under her eyes and the pitiful deep paleness of her skin. It was these features that made her cringe. They were weakness and that could very well mean death.

However, the longer she stared at the mirror, the more she found her loathe for herself grow. She was not only feeble now, but many of her features were just like _his_. The purple irises that stared back at her faded into the face of her older brother. He smiled innocently at her and she nearly screamed. The image that came to her mind became so vivid that she could smell his favorite vodka in the air. It made her stomach raise with nausea. Her head turned again to the softly falling snow and she could only think of how much like Russia it was.

There was a loud crash as the glass of the window shattered, falling out onto the freshly fallen snow. The hole left from the break was small though, only as large as the jewelry box she had thrown at it.

She stood, seething still. Her shoulder shook with rage as her breathing grew heavy. She could feel her vision grow red as she saw the bits of her figure standing in the reflective surface, making her appear more as a ghost than the mirror had. Natalia could see him in herself though and she hated it. She hated him.

"Like, what in the world was that? You can't like just go around like breaking my windows and stuff like that!" a young blonde male called from the door way. His hands were on his hips as his left one jutted out a slight bit more than his right. "I like just had those put in the other day!"

Belarus hated him too, but no where near as much as she hated her brother. Poland had fought with him to gain control over her fate as a country and he had won a part of her. He had not sent his Red Army to steal her freedom, but he had shed so much blood with mass killings of her people. Despite that, it was not Poland that Belarus wanted to lash out against. Her brother had let her down. He would not let her stand on her own and while trying to take her again, had let her fall to Poland after the Polish-Soviet war. Russia had not been there when Poland had taken her, kicking and screaming from the home that the members of the Soviet Union had shared. He had left her in the cold...

It were these thoughts that kept her from turning around to lash out at the personified country behind her. She could still clearly see Ivan's face in the glass, mocking her with his smile.

Natalia screamed. Her nails scratched against the frosty mirror. It did no damage as her fingertips slid down. She screamed again, tears beading in her eyes as she slammed her fist into what was left of the window. It cracked before finally falling to pieces with the others. Belarus punched again at the glass. Spiderwebs branched out from each hit before crinkling away. Her fists felt wet and she could taste rich cooper in her mouth as she bit down on her tongue to keep from sobbing. The wind howled at her to stop, pushing against her as her assault continued.

When all that remained was the wooden frame, she swayed before crumpling in the snow among the shards. Her blonde locks mixed with various shades of white and red. Her eyes and fists clenched tight and she curled up on herself as the tears streamed down her face. The cold surrounded her with its vicious aura. She lay there, only able to remember what she once had. Natalia wanted it back with all her heart, but at the same time, she would rather die before gaining it again.

"You freeze if you stay in the snow like that, little one," Ivan's voice said to her.

"I want to die in the ice...frozen like Siberia..." she whispered, thinking that the voice was instead in her mind.

"Little extreme is that not,da?" Russia asked as he stared down at his younger sister.

Her eyes slowly rose along with her head as she gazed up at Russia. He was dressed as always in his long tan winter jacket and the white scarf that had been given to him by their sister Ukraine. He smiled at her, eyes forced closed with the facade of purity.

The expression struck a cord in her and her rage surfaced once again. She rose to her feet, shaking for only a moment before standing tall. "Die!" Natalia screeched before running for him.

Ivan stood there like stone. There was light surprise in the widening of his eyes as her fist impacted against his chest. His jacket cushioned the blow some, but her blows were far from light and each one stained his jacket crimson. "I hate you, jerk! I hate you! I hate you!" She said, hitting him with each syllable to stress what it was that she was saying.

After what seemed like hours, Belarus grew exhausted. Her punches grew soft and languid. The words 'I hate you' had returned to simple sobs as she fell against him, crying into his coat. It stained his jacket more, enough that he could feel the wetness seep into his clothing beneath it.

"Why did you leave me, big brother? Why?" Natalia asked, gazing up at Russia.

A gentle hand pressed against her hair, sitting on the bow that rested in it. The same hand forced her face back against Ivan's chest as he eased her to kneel in the snow as he held her. "I came back for little one," he said. "Is time to go home."

Thinking her ready to stand, he stood up himself before offering her his hand. She shook her head before taking the extended appendage and pressing his hand to her face. Tears brushed passed his flesh, which he seemed to wipe away with his thumb. Belarus jerked him down with her before hugging him tightly. He hesitantly returned the gesture. "I will go home for when there, I am safe in my big brother's strong arms..."

* * *

><p>History:<p>

Belarus is said to have proclaimed itself a republic after World War I, but in March of 1918, Russia's Red Army occupied it. The Polish-Soviet War of 1918 through 1921 resulted in West Belarus being ceded to Poland and the larger east part formed the Belorussian SSR which eventually became part of the USSR in 1922. During this time, the Belorussians that were in Poland were subjected to mass killings while thousands were executed. The Soviet Union took back the west part of Belarus via the secret protocol of the Nazi-Soviet Nonaggression Pact, which left it to be occupied by the Nazi during World War II. A quarter of the population suffered during this time in concentration camps.

((I'm not sure how true or untrue all of this information is since I did find it on the internet, but regardless, several websites backed up that Belarus was part of Poland before joining the Soviet Union at any point. If, for some reason you know that something is wrong, please let me know.))

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I know that Belarus is obsessed with Russia when you put it lightly, but I was curious as to what she was before Russia. I did not find much, but what I did find was enough to create this fanfiction. I wanted to see her confront Russia, not as his dependent and psycho younger sister, but as her own country. When not stalking Ivan or attempting to convince him to marry her, I think that Belarus has the potential to actually be an interesting character. Unfortunately, it is hard if not nearly impossible to get over her love for her older brother so I feel that this is over looked. I also wanted to bring out a certain admiration with her toward Russia. She still manages to make it sound creepy though...*sighs*


End file.
